


Мы не станем этого делать

by tavvitar



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: В кино все в этот момент обязательно бы засияло.





	Мы не станем этого делать

**Author's Note:**

> AU, упоминание бытового насилия

На приглашения все реагировали по-разному. Тутуола слегка приоткрыл рот и дважды перечитал имена. Лив сказала: «О!» — и посмотрела так, будто Ник внезапно отрастил оленьи уши и она намеревается их надрать. Аманда тоже сказала «О!» — но очень громко, и бросилась Нику на шею, как будто он приглашал ее быть невестой. Хотя нет — если бы он это сделал, ее реакция была бы похожа на реакцию Оливии. И да — Аманда была в курсе их намерений. Это в отличие от Кариси, который внимательно прочел все, что было внутри конверта — дату, имена, место и время, а потом задумчиво сказал: «Отличная идея!» И что-то подсказывало Нику, что речь шла не о только об их с Кэссиди бракосочетании.

Лучше всех отреагировал Такер. По словам очевидца, он хлопнул будущего супруга Ника по плечу и захохотал. А потом сказал: «Брайан, благодаря тебе у меня будут прекрасные выходные!» Это, кажется, приоткрывало завесу тайны над реакцией Лив, с которой Такер наверняка на что-нибудь поспорил.

— Ты не сказал, — вздохнула она, когда Ник зашел в участок через пару дней — убедиться, что все осознали масштаб предстоящей им всем через неделю катастрофы и морально к ней готовы.

— Но ты знала, — неловко улыбнулся он. — Трудно готовиться к свадьбе и не проколоться, когда кругом полицейские.

— Трудно, — усмехнулась Лив.

Ник, морщась, потер больное колено. Ныло оно просто немилосердно — и значит, завтра опять будет дождь со снегом. И в день их свадьбы тоже будет дождь со снегом. Когда в Нью-Йорке было что-то другое в начале декабря? Он представил, как будет ковылять к алтарю под руку с Кэссиди, а тот будет смотреть на него этим своим по-детски заботливым взглядом, который никак не вязался с его сединой и волчьей ухмылкой... Стало неловко. И тепло.

— Мама рассказала, конечно, — пробурчал он.

— Вообще-то не совсем. Такер говорит, что во Внутреннем отделе уже пару месяцев заключают пари насчёт того, когда вы с Кэссиди соберетесь.

— А вы? — сердито спросил Ник.

— А мы пару недель — как раз с тех пор, твоя мама проговорилась мне об этом.

— И почему тогда у вас у всех были такие лица?

Лив отвела глаза и улыбнулась.

— Ну... никто не думал, что это все-таки будет так скоро.

Ник пожал плечами. Что тут можно было ответить — они и сами не знали! Более того, они даже не собирались это делать.

 

***

— Ты не станешь это делать!

Глаза у Кэссиди дикие, дыхание тяжелое, а стояк, судя по тому, что Ник чувствует сквозь его и свою одежду, зверский. У него примерно такой же — и что он точно не станет делать, так это думать, отчего у них обоих встало в кабинке мужского туалета: от ярости, от того, что пистолет Ника тычется Кэссиди в шею, или по каким-то иным причинам. — Там моя мама, черт побери!

— И что, большой мальчик, тебе неловко своего блядства, да? — шипит Ник, вжимая ствол под гладко выбритую скулу с длинной царапиной возле уха.

Ухо маленькое, но торчащее. Он не будет думать ни о чем торчащем. И о том, что сам прижимается к Кэссиди еще теснее, хотя в этом нет никакой необходимости, думать не будет! Кэссиди щурится бешено — и вдруг, оскалившись ему в лицо, похабно поводит бедрами. Трется. Трется, мать его, о стоящий торчком в штанах член, и Ник первый раз в жизни мечтает о том, чтобы у него упал. Можно даже навсегда!

— Да нет, что ты, никакой неловкости. А тебе, mi dulce?

Это уже перебор — надо бы врезать по этой наглой волчьей роже, но тут, мать его, так тесно, что по роже не выйдет, только по печени, и пока Ник тратит время на то, чтобы все это осознать и попытаться — Кэссиди не тратит времени вообще. Сгребает его за волосы, дергает к себе, вжимается губами в губы, и когда Ник на коротком обалделом «ах!» приоткрывает рот — влезает туда языком. И еще вжимает в себя — ладонью за задницу. Так они и застывают — Кэссиди, Ник и пистолет, и еще два очень не вовремя вставших члена, не стоит об этом забывать — хотя стоит, и Ник бы и забыл, если б Кэссиди не сделал что-то там такое рукой сзади, если б не зашкалил адреналин, если бы Ник не укусил Кэссиди в губы и совершенно неожиданно для себя не провел по ним языком — в общем, если бы не кончил, как мальчишка.

Следом за наслаждением на него рушится такой стыд, какого Ник не испытывал никогда в жизни. Он дергается назад, еще сильнее впечатываясь задницей в руку Кэссиди— и тот мгновенно выворачивает ему кисть. Пистолет падает на пол.

— Блядь, — сипит Кэссиди и трет шею. — Амаро. Блядь!

Ник согласен — как это все еще называется!

— Отпусти меня нахуй! — шипит он, стараясь ничего не видеть, не чувствовать и вообще как-то устраниться от всего, что тут произошло. Но в этой хреновой кабинке слишком тесно, как в собственной шкуре, и деваться некуда. — Я мог выстрелить!

— Так и выстрелил, — бормочет Кэссиди, и вот тут-то Ник все-таки бьет его слева.

Лучше бы он этого не делала — потому что Кэссиди сворачивается пополам и практически падает на него, а Ник назад, щеколда ломается, и их выносит наружу, к зеркалу и раковинам, где они моментально отодвигаются на максимальное расстояние друг от друга. Ник моргает, глядя на влажное пятно на джинсах Кэссиди.

— Пистолет подбери, — говорит тот, кривясь от боли.

Ник снова моргает. Кивает. Лезет назад в кабинку, быстро наклоняется и поднимает пистолет.

— Блядь, — бормочет Кэссиди за его спиной. — Ты мудак, Амаро, и я тебя прикончу за все это. Я ужинал с мамой! Ты принес пистолет в кафе, где, нахер, была моя мать! Чем ты думаешь, ублюдок!

— Извини, — говорит Ник, убирая револьвер.

Его трясет — черт побери, Кэссиди стоит там, злой, красный, с мокрым пятном на штанах и этой своей царапиной на шее и матерится, а мог бы лежать на полу среди своих мозгов, потому что Ник Амаро слетел с катушек настолько, что...

— Да какое нахуй извини! — орет Кэссиди. А потом выдыхает: — И забей на это. Просто забей. Адреналин, у меня такое было, врач сказал — адреналин.

Врач? О господи, да этот мужик ненормальный. Ник бы в жизни не пошел ни к какому врачу с таким, он бы вообще никому не рассказал, такое никто не должен знать о тебе... Но Кэссиди знает. И это должно пугать — но не пугает. Они будто просто... были в одном окопе. Вот и все. Больше никто не поймет — потому что они были там вдвоем. И, наверное, поэтому Ник говорит:

— И у меня было. Машина попала под обстрел.

— Ты что, воевал?

— Не совсем, но... да. Я был военным следователем в Ираке. Моя жена сейчас там. Бывшая жена.

— Ой-ё, — Кэссиди качает головой. — Мне жаль.

— Ничего.

— Угу. Как я теперь выйду к маме в таком виде, а?

Ник понятия не имеет, как. Он не знает, как сам-то отсюда выйдет. Кэссиди несколько секунд смотрит на него, потом безнадежно машет рукой, включает воду и сует голову под кран.

Ник смотрит на его спину и склоненную шею, на коротко стриженый затылок. На задницу тоже смотрит — и ничего по этому поводу не испытывает. Серьезно, совсем ничего. Даже стыд куда-то подевался. Осталось только какое-то ощущение незаконченности — как будто они не из кабинки туалета вывалились, а из машины времени. Сейчас выйдут за порог, а там ни кафе, ни города. Одни джунгли и динозавры, или распухшее небо над ровной гладью песка. А их всего двое, и надо начинать договариваться.

— Я тебе теперь виски за это должен? — говорит Ник мрачно.

Кэссиди фыркает, опирается руками на раковину. В зеркало не смотрит — смотрит на текущую воду. Долго молчит. А потом говорит:

— Не меньше бутылки. Только в другом месте.

 

***

Они не собирались это делать. Какой мужик станет целовать другого мужика в здравом уме и трезвой памяти — когда они два месяца напивались вместе по выходным и в будни? Ладно, «напивались» сильное слово — у обоих была работа, у Ника дочка и внезапно нашедшийся сын, у Кэссиди мама, которую он оберегал от всего, от чего мог, водил в кафе и на концерты и вообще вел себя так, как не ведут  взрослые, даже очень почтительные сыновья.

Ник по этому поводу, разумеется, ничего не говорил — в его семье такие отношения и не ночевали, и кто он был такой, чтобы судить Кэссиди, с которым они совершенно внезапно и без причин встречались теперь постоянно, чтобы пропустить пару рюмок и поговорить о работе, о том, чем и когда кончится чертов суд над Бартом Ганзелом, о бейсболе и школьных временах — да, они серьезно обсуждали школьные времена! И иногда пели песни хором по дороге из такси — только Ник на испанском, а Кэссиди по-английски. Почему-то после виски у них получалось только так. И — господи помилуй, у них был миллион случаев для того, чтобы начать друг друга щупать в какой-нибудь подворотне, и миллион поводов для того, чтобы потом сказать: «я ничего не помню».

Но Кэссиди приходит к нему домой после того, как его наконец-то перевели из судебных приставов в патрульные. Абсолютно трезвый. Закрывает за собой дверь. И целует — очень осторожно, как будто разрешения спрашивает, и быстро, как если бы ожидает, что получит за это по роже.

— Мы же не собираемся это делать, да? — спрашивает Ник, потирая губы пальцами.

Кэссиди качает головой. Тогда Ник притягивает его к себе за затылок и целует сам.

 

***

— Ты не оставишь меня со своей дочкой! — кричит Кэссиди.

— Бога ради, мне больше не с кем ее оставить. Это всего лишь несколько часов, я договорился, что возьму отгул, но показания-то в суде я обязан дать!

— Вы с Манчем вели дело, он же...

— Повестка на меня! И потом — я хочу увидеть, как этого гада посадят! Кэссиди, твою мать, мы три месяца ловили этого подонка! А у тебя выходной! Выручи меня.

Кэссиди трет лицо рукой, в глазах у него паника.

— Розовые ленточки, — бормочет он. — И Барби. Ник, я тебя прикончу.

— В Барби нет ничего ужасного.

— Угу. Кроме глаз.

Ник, недотянув узел галстука, с интересом смотрит на своего любовника. «Партнер» слишком рабочее слово — и слишком долговечное, с «любовником» все проще. К тому же это до сих пор стыдно. И до сих пор заводит.

— Ты что, боишься Барби?

— Нет, — отвечает Кэссиди, отводя глаза. — Просто терпеть их не могу. Эти ненормально длинные ноги и стоячие глаза. Они же как змеи, нет?

— Сам ты змея. — Ник несильно тычет его кулаком в плечо. — И не вздумай ничего такого сказать моей дочери, ей будут сниться кошмары.

— Мне не будут, можно подумать, — бурчит Кэссиди и целует его в куда-то между виском и ухом. — Езжай, я разберусь.

Когда он возвращается домой — не через пару часов, а через пять, какие-то задержки, адвокатские уловки, бесконечный перекрестный допрос эксперта — он застает идиллическую картину: две пустых коробки из-под пиццы, огромная бутылка колы, обертки от шоколадок и посреди всего этого Кэссиди, увешанный пластмассовыми девчоночьими заколками. Когда Зара бросается к Нику с радостным криком «Папочка!» — Кэссиди поворачивает голову, и пчелки, бантики и какие-то неизвестные науке звери сыплются на пол с его короткого ежика.

— Мы играли в парикмахера! — говорит Зара гордо и оборачивается, чтобы продемонстрировать дело рук своих. — Ой... Папа, он все сломал... Но это было красиво, правда!

— Ничего, — отвечает Ник, поднимая ее на руки и пряча лицо от Кэссиди — правда, толку от этого чуть, потому что по голосу и так понятно, что он пытается не заржать. — Я все видел. Это было самое красивое, что я видел.

Позже, вечером, он массирует Кэссиди голову, а тот блаженно стонет или шипит от боли — по настроению. Еще он жалуется — и Ник слушает его и себя одновременно, пытаясь понять, откуда приходит это ощущение покоя, ощущение правильного — когда ничего правильного в них с Браем нет.

— Мы смотрели мультик, — говорит Кэссиди, — «Гадкий я». Пять раз подряд! Я до сих пор слышу эти голоса. Я чувствую себя чертовым Грю!

— Да, ей нравится, — кивает Ник, переходя к основанию шеи. — А ты чувствуешь себя Грю в начале или в конце?

— Почему мне кажется, что любой ответ кончится тем, что этот кошмар повторится?

— Ну, если мы будем жить вместе... — отвечает Ник и только потом соображает, что именно сказал.

Кэссиди поднимает голову, поворачивается к нем у лицом. На лбу ярко-красный красный след, на предплечье, в которое он этим лбом упирался — такой же.

— Это уже серьезно, — говорит он медленно. — Хотя был бы я женщиной, ты бы давно предложил, да?

— Был бы я женщиной, ты бы уже жил у меня, — пожимает плечами Ник. Разговор неловкий, и все эти «был бы» и упоминание женщин, упоминание того, что все это неправильно, вернее, правильно — но только если представить, что снаружи джунгли и динозавры...

— Так я фактически и живу, — говорит Кэссиди, будто оправдываясь. И, помолчав, добавляет: — Мы ведь не станем этого делать?

 

***

Последнее, что Ник собирался делать в своей жизни — это знакомить Кэссиди с отцом. Он вообще не намеревался посвящать кого-то из семьи в особенности своей личной жизни. Кэссиди идея с семейными обедами на День благодарения тоже не прельщала — в конце концов, знакомство Ника с миссис Кэссиди состоялось совсем недавно, и они еще не отошли от этого травмирующего опыта. Нет, все было прекрасно: никакого ужаса выбор сына у нее не вызвал, Ник ей понравился, о чем она сообщила им обоим раз пятнадцать во время ужина и потом еще три раза, когда показывала фотографии Брайана и рассказывала истории из его детской жизни. У Кэссиди при этом было такое лицо, как будто он медленно, но верно прокаливался изнутри и должен вот-вот или взорваться, или развалиться. Так что в конце концов Ник, дождавшись, пока миссис Кэссиди выйдет из комнаты, развернул его к себе за плечи и сказал:

— Все нормально.

— Угу, — Кэссиди потер подбородок ладонью. — Я в глаза не видел своего отца. Мама его выгнала, когда он первый раз поднял на нее руку. На девятом месяце.

Ник кивнул. Он рассказывал Браю об отце только один раз, был сильно пьян и не помнит даже, что говорил. Очень надеется, что Брай не помнит тоже.

— Она потрясающая женщина. И все в порядке.

Теперь эта потрясающая женщина сидит на кухне их с Кэссиди квартиры, напротив нее — зеленовато-бледный от потрясения Амаро-старший, и все далеко не в порядке. У Ника ноют ссаженные костяшки. Отец то и дело касается пальцами рассеченной губы и с каким-то детским удивлением смотрит на кровь на пальцах.

— Ты мне больше не сын, — тихо говорит он в конце концов. Говорил бы громко — но сорвал голос во время их с Ником стремительной драки. Ник едва успел выставить блок, когда отец ринулся на него с бычьим ревом.

— Послушайте... — начинает было Кэссиди, но Амаро-старший награждает его убийственным взглядом.

— Заткнись, подонок, — сипит он.

Они оба едва успевают вклиниться между миссис Кэссиди и породистым носом отца.

— Не смей оскорблять Брайана! — Она шипит, как бешеная кошка, Ник быстро передает ее Кэссиди, и тот берет ее за руки и очень убедительно повторяет несколько раз: «Все в порядке, мам, все нормально, не расстраивайся», но она выглядывает из за него, разъяренная и встрепанная: — И не смей обижать Ника, твою мать!

— Мама!

Кэссиди явно шокирован, Ник, который знает, насколько эта женщина не выносит ругательств, тоже был бы в шоке, но ему некогда. Он смотрит в ледяные глаза отца, под взглядом которых всегда чувствовал себя кроликом или птицей перед пастью удава. Слабым комком костей и плоти с единственным предназначением — шагнуть вперед и сделать то, что велят эти остановившиеся от бешенства глаза.

— Не понимаю, чем ты недоволен, — говорит Ник очень спокойно. — Кажется, у меня теперь есть все, что должно быть в доме настоящего мужчины: покой и уважение.

— Ты... ты...

— А если я вдруг вижу, что меня не уважают в собственном доме, то я могу просто сжать кулак и заехать в рыло, без сожалений и терзаний. Все как ты меня учил.

— Уважение?! Ты ебешься в задницу с этим... ты... или это только он тебе сосет, а? Скажи мне, что ты никогда...

Ник смотрит очень внимательно. Разглядывает даже — поражаясь тому, как тихо внутри. Тихо и спокойно. Отец тяжело дышит, красные прожилки на носу кажутся похожими червяков — хочется смахнуть пальцем. Всегда хотелось. Ник вытягивает из коробки на столе бумажную салфетку и, наклонившись к отцу, промокает снова выступившую на его губах кровь. Отец отшатывается от него, кривясь — от отвращения, наверно, и это должно быть обидно и больно.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Ник, бросая салфетку в раковину. — Но если тебя волнует, что я живу во грехе, то это можно исправить.

— Что?..

— Я говорю, что мы с Браем можем пожениться, чтобы все было правильно.

В наступившей тишине слышно только сиплое дыхание отца и звук падающих из крана капель — на белую салфетку, глухо, тупо, неотвратимо.

— Тебя зовут так же, как меня, — с трудом выговаривает Николас Амаро-старший. — Вы этого не сделаете.

Ник оборачивается. Кэссиди закрывает рот и коротко кивает.

 

***

— На самом деле мы давно собирались, Лив. Но тут вся эта история с Дрейком, ранение, больницы...

Лив кивнула. Джонни Дрейк, который претендовал на усыновление ее приемного ребенка и которого Ник застрелил, сам подставившись под пули, наверняка по сей день снился ей в кошмарах. Ник даже думать не хотел о том, сколько ужасных снов видела лейтенант Бенсон. Он хотел просто быть рядом и помочь, когда надо. Как бывший напарник, как друг... Брайан хотел того же самого. Ник знал, что у них с Лив было что-то, очень давно, когда Кэссиди был гораздо больше похож на себя, чем сейчас. Когда Кэссиди еще не умел прятать свою способность жалеть за волчьей усмешкой, а желание любить — за сединой и морщинами все повидавшего крутого ветерана.

— Он принес кольцо на занятие лечебной физкультурой, — сказал Ник. — Я ору, весь в поту, а он встает на колени перед тренажером и говорит: «Я решил сделать из тебя честного человека».

Лив смеется. Ник качает головой и смеется тоже, вспоминая, как чуть не заехал Кэссиди в челюсть. И как целовал его, сидя на гребаном тренажере, с вытянутой ногой, которую будто винтами пополам перекручивали. И как Кэссиди в конце концов спросил: «Кольцо-то возьмешь или что?» — и Ник взял, и надел на безымянный палец. Оно было гладким и тусклым, прохладным, неброским — как ноябрьское утро за окном, как череда дней, которые они проживут вместе...

— Знаешь, в кино все в этот момент обязательно бы засияло. — Ник улыбается, тянет плечи. — А пошел дождь.

fin


End file.
